


A Mishmash of Twisted Metal

by followbutterfly



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, First Time, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not A Fix-It, Omega Erik, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followbutterfly/pseuds/followbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sentinels were programmed to detect the alpha mutants and killed them all. Without the alpha mutants, the omega couldn’t breed more mutants and they would be more suffering while in heat. It gave a sweet taste of malicious genocide. The Omega mutants would eventually yield on striving and were forced to kill themselves because they could no longer suffer the pain in the mating cycle with the absence of the alpha mutants. Some dared to defy their sexual instincts, to fight each other to death for an alpha. The strong bond between mutants, brothers and sisters were torn apart with the intense voracity.</p><p>Charles understood Erik's motive as it was written on his face since they met when Erik kidnapped him. It was a forceful fate which Charles was destined to bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mishmash of Twisted Metal

" _Metal is from the earth, from below: from that realm which is the lowest, the most dense. Land of trolls and caves, dank, always dark. World of corpses, decay and collapse. Of feces. All that has died, slipping and disintegrating back down layer by layer. The daemonic world of the immutable; the time-that-was.” - The Man in the High Castle,_ Philip K. Dick

 

 

Charles’s eyes reacted to a vivid light. It was so bright that made his pupils dilated and hurt.  He tried to blink but his eyes sockets refused to do so, same as his body that was limbless and too weak to move. The numbness, after all he acknowledged, was the result of the drug, and the weakness devoured him.

 

The more he had consciousness, the less he was willing to give up. He tried to accelerate his power and force the body to move, nonetheless it was useless. He couldn’t gather any of the energy except the memories that kept coming back. While his consciousness was resuming, he recalled last memories which had been gathering piece by piece. The last one was Raven’s shouting. She screamed his name before everything went blank, fading into the void.

 

Then Charles realized that he was kidnapped and knew not by the sentinels. If those artifacts found him, he would be dead by now. The robot killers had no mercy, and no justice. They were acutely programmed to kill and end the mutant race, especially targeting the Alpha mutants to uproot the cycles of the ugliness. They hunted down the Alpha as if they were the bastard of the society.

 

Charles’s memories retreated to the last lecture he gave to the students in Oxford, the humans and mutants, even diverted, were not disparate from one another. Their origins could be traced back to the same species, even twisted, abbreviated, and DNA caused by radiation. The humans, after all, were evolved to be mutants.) His lecture caused so many conspiracies and debates, not long after that he was suspended from the university, and then he was informed not to attend in any academic seminars.

 

It was the minority to blame when the society are run by fear. The misunderstanding came after and formed into the new theory. The mutants are the threat. They were dangerous and should be terminated, driven by their thirst to rule the highest power and built an anarchist. The rumors are spread with the catastrophe. Some mutants were in rage and they actually did what people who are also forced by fear would do, they created their own society, called themselves Brotherhood and became the rebels.

 

The situation was on fire when the Sentinels project was successfully created. The government  _protected_  their human citizen by birth control and abortion when the infant was identified as the mutants. The sentinels were programmed to detect the alpha mutants and killed them all Without the alpha mutants, the omega couldn’t breed more mutants and they would be more suffering while in heat. It gave a sweet taste of malicious genocide. The Omega mutants would eventually yield on striving and were forced to kill themselves because they could no longer suffer the pain in the mating cycle with the absence of the alpha mutants. Some dared to defy their sexual instincts, to fight each other to death for an alpha. The strong bond between mutants, brothers and sisters were torn apart with the intense voracity.

 

 _No more mutants_ , Trask announced.  _Let those animals die in the rut when they killed each other and bring peace to us all._

 

Charles and Raven, both were the Alpha, decided that Trask’s genocide declaration was the last straw and left England that used to be his home. Since then they were on the run, away from the sentinels and also the omega that tried to rape them.

 

They were lucky enough not to be caught for quite a long time, three or four months until last night. Raven was on the night watch when she heard the clash of the bunker door from the underground safe house. She was prepared to strike the stranger but it happened quick and sharp. Charles was startled, unaware that he was knocked down from behind with Raven’s scream in the background.

 

Some figure moved forward to him, allured by the dim light in the threshold but when the figure came to the light. Under the glowing beam showed the figure of the man, tall, dark hair and emotionless. His face looked rigid, yet appealing with graceful manners and physical strength. His eyes are determined and fixed on Charles’s limbless body. Then Charles was lost the ability to speak. His body stirred up.

 

He knew the man, so did his Alpha recognize the enticing strong Omega scent.

 

“It’s no use to resist,” the man’s voice was harsh and still toneless. His expression was blank. “The drug is to stimulate your alpha instinct.”

 

He was right. Charles’s body was electrified by the tension between him and the other even though his limbs were still weak. His eyes were filled with tears caused by humiliation and desire for what he knew what would happen to him.

 

“Where’s Raven?” Charles choked, trying to force his sound to come out from the dry throat.

 

The man, Erik –no. It’s Magneto was silent for a moment. “She was fine.”

 

Charles wanted to scream with frustration, If only his telepath worked again, “I want to see her.”

 

The man continued to speak bluntly, “she was infertile.”

 

The world spun, the time seemed to stop moving.

 

Magneto continued, “She told me she cut off her sexual organ a month ago, in case the situation like this would happen.”

 

There was no sign of disdain or sympathy in his voice, only straightforward determination. Charles was caught up again by those pale blue eyes and knew it was decided whether the bond between the Alpha and Omega was ingrained, it didn’t matter when they were about to bypass the animal instinct over the line of right and wrong.

 

“If I give up to this, don’t you dare even touch her.”

 

The other still looked at him, “I won’t.”

 

Charles nodded as he let his body weakened by the drug, distressed by his helplessness and lost by his own free will.

 

Everything went black again.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles woke up again in another room with a dim light. The strength of his body was renewed, almost like the usual but his telepath did not come off yet. The only difference here in the location was the proper bedroom. He could not see details but the bedroom lacked of neither decoration, nor any attachment. It was distant and cold, like a rented room.

 

 _It could work_ , Charles thought _._ He can pretend it was a brothel. The other was only a stranger with no facial remarks and no signs of affection which apparently became the only truth he knew about Erik Lehnsherr until now. Charles wanted to laugh at his own self-pity.

The man was nowhere to be seen but Charles could smell his hormonal scent lingering in the room as though he was in here an hour ago. Magneto was mysterious as the press portrayed him, yet unpredictable. He showed no signs of being a vigilant murderer or a terrorist, whose heart turned into the hole.

 

No one didn’t know the man who was empowered the magnetism mutation. It was a sensational phenomenon, both to human and other mutant’s side when the leader of a mutant army was an Omega. He claimed himself the first place when he declared the war against human and formed his principles voted by only the number of oppressed mutants. All of the rebellion happened before the sentinels broke through; almost Alpha mutants got killed inhumanly. Most of the members in Brother were the Alpha and there was no escape. The hunt began and mutants became extinct. Magneto disappeared. The group was the major terrorism, the fault in human race, the huge blotch in a good skin.

 

The government searched for him but with the Omega sense, the sentinels could not detect him as they did to the Alpha mutants. Magneto’s case caused such a drastic anti-thesis to Trask’s theory about the Omega whose strength was underrated.  The public restriction was at peak and the Anti-Mutants cops ordered that all metals should be prohibited in the residence. It was an impossible law but still everyone tried to oblige. The fear of death was stronger and taken part in their conscience.

 

Right now Magneto kidnapped an Alpha— _him_. Charles understood his motive as it was written on his face since they met. It was a forceful fate which Charles was destined to bare.

 

He intended to reproduce. The first step to take the revenge to the mankind was to carry a baby, to show them their capability to defy the human’s blinded self-defense that mutants were survivors and stronger than those inferior creature could do to maintain their power by simply wiping them out.

 

The footsteps came up, revealing the strong-built figure approaching him. The other’s eyes still fixed on him and Charles shivered. He did not turn away when Magneto started taking off his clothes in front of him with those pale eyes looking at him, not even blinking. His breathe was catching fast silently and the mind, still trying to creep out for the telepathic power, running fast and was shaken by enhancing passion.

 

Even though he didn’t trust his voice, Charles said, “What name should I call you?”

 

“I was called Erik once, if you don’t want to get familiar with the terrorist’s name.” the other said

 

Being taken aback by the contemptuous tone, Charles stammered, “I didn’t say anything like that. Out there both of us are the criminals. They will kill me first, and then you. No criminal records.”

 

It almost a smirk than Charles caught from the stone-made face, then it faded. “Between us, at least your hands are not made from blood.”

 

While talking to Charles like that, he was already naked and standing in front of him. His body was lean and as beautiful as a God’s creation and meant to be exhibited. Charles seemed to forget how to inhale for a while.

 

Suddenly, Erik said, “I came to your lecture that day. The one you talked about mutants rather than genetics. It became viral within minutes, and then you’re prohibited by university.”

 

He didn’t expect Erik to say anything to get acquaintance with him.  Probably he didn’t want to be nice. He just shared the casual conversation, to make what they are doing normal. But Charles still didn’t know how to react

 

Erik stared at him, slowly his lips curled, “I know at that moment you’re my Alpha. I know you’re mine. I’ve never laid eyes on any Alpha since then.”

 

“Then why me?” his voice was shaking.

 

Erik just shrugged, “We share the same thing: passion. We stand for what we believe in.”  

 

“That’s not true,” Charles scoffed, “I don’t believe in humanity anymore when they started to hunting us. Standing between separate species we once assumed it was only one, humanity has no place to exist.”

 

The other didn’t change the expression. But Charles felt the metal in the room was violated and humming a disturbing sound. “Is that a reason you are committed to this?”

 

Irritated, Charles raised his chin, “Do I have any choice? You forced me. Underlying that, human did this to us. We are ripped the part of civilization and left only instinct. You said you had been in my class, so you can’t deny what Darwin had said. The instinct took us far away from being a decent being and crossed all the borderlines. To prove that, I can feel your hormones and I could come by now just to stare at your body. We are degraded, Erik. But I don’t know whether it’s a good or bad thing, when all I care about now is to fuck you.”

 

His explicit words did not have an impact on Erik like Charles thought. Erik only said, “you’re lying.”

 

 _What does he want?_   Charles thought.  _Damn him, if he doesn’t want to play a poker face then_ \--

 

Charles reached out, gripping the taller body with Alpha’s force and dragged Erik to the bed. When his hands shove the body down in the bed, he could feel Erik’s was hot like fire burnt under his grip.

 

Erik, forced to stumble in the bed, lied down and uncomfortably shifted his body close to Charles, still didn’t start to touch him which only drove Charles mad. He rushed into the man's chest, sliding over his upper body and started to rub one of his nibble furiously. Erik began to stir by his touch, his body curving to fit Charles’s touch and aching for more, still his eyes were fixed on Charles, steady and cold.

 

Charles moved his hand across Erik, trembling with a forceful desire, and came down to the thigh and started to rub Erik’s leaking cock. It was an awkward position that Charles had to control over the other’s masculine body with hands and not to claim Erik by a kiss even he wanted to.

 

Then the man asked, “Why are you lying? Even we are living in the world that is being torn apart? Why are you still lying to yourself?”

 

Charles gritted his teeth, his hand working on the cock, stroking it hard and fast that caused a hitch voice from the other. Then his tongue reached to lick the nipple and covered it with the lips, sucking and biting it hard syncing with his hand jerking off Erik’s cock. All Erik could do now was left to moaning and whimpering something Charles didn’t want to hear.  

 

Only two more strokes Erik came into Charles’s fist and his body was trembling. The tears were on his eyes, then Charles knew the trembling came from Erik was not the result of orgasm, he was crying.

 

“You want a reason? I can give you one. I’m not lying because it was no truth or lies, my friend. The truth doesn’t matter so it doesn’t need to exist, so doesn’t our ideologies.” Charles said, “Oh, maybe I still believe that I still can to fit in the world no matter how fucking bad this world is, and the only way is to act on my instinct. You’re the one who kidnap and intend to screw me, so act like one.”

 

It was silent, only fabric of clothes and mattress. Erik inhaled and only a heartbeat he became hard again. He was in heat, Charles thought. He knew what came after what Erik planned to do since the man took him here, and Charles tried to play along. Their body crushed into each other like the thirsty animal, yearning for more propulsion. Charles pressed his hands on Erik’s legs and spread them apart. Erik was not moaning this time but breathing hard when Charles rubbed his fingers around the wet hole and slipped two fingers at once without warning. Erik gasped and rocked his hips instantly to wrap around Charles’s fingers. His eyes were closed. Charles added more finger but Erik still made no respond, only his hips moved faster and his hands grip the bed sheet until the knuckles were white.

 

Charles was finger fucking Erik until he was hard himself and shifted his body to straddle Erik and took a full charge. He adjusted the position between Erik’s thighs as he held his own cock and wrapped in tightly with Erik’s. He clutched them with full hand and started jerking off, lunging into Erik’s squirming body trapped between Charles and the mattress. After being forced to react, Erik couldn’t control his body at all and trusted into Charles’s hand maddeningly, continued shaking and staggering, both his cock and hole were dripping.

 

When they came, Charles let out a soft cry while silence was from Erik. He pulled out his grip between them as soon as his body stopped shaking from orgasm. Erik went limbless in the bed, the tears streaking on his face. His eyes were closed, panting.

 

“I know you too.” Charles spoke, “you’re in every press, not following any rules. You broke through all stereotypical mating roles. You’re the leader of the most dangerous mutant group, headstrong and cold-hearted. You became the legend.”

 

“You said it doesn’t matter now,” the other said.

 

“No, it doesn’t. But I feel proud of you. Also your magnokinesis is truly fascinating. ”

 

Now this time Erik sneered, something along with self-loathing, “it’s your  Alpha pride. You made me come twice and you think you already claimed me, thinking of me as a part of you.”

 

“Maybe,” Charles murmured, grinning “but I know you are not satisfied with that.”

 

But Erik did not back off, “you said humans have their choice to be part of something better. You believe in freewill.”

 

“I did once.”

 

Erik’s cock turned half-hard again. It was a convenient biological function for an Omega who hadn’t been knotted yet, so he would be in heat until his sexual impulse knew that he was claimed and Charles’s body reacted to it mechanically.

 

“I don’t want to take serious issues when you’re ready to be fucked again. Please, Erik.”

 

Then Erik responded to Charles for the first time. His facial expression was still blunt and emotionless but his body was, even soared from the heat and Charles’s fingers, aroused by Charles’s seduce. Now, he was trying to get up and holding his breath.

 

“I want to ride on you.”

 

It was explicitly surprising. Charles was not hesitate to make a space enough for Erik to sit between his legs. He growled while Erik was crawling to his thigh, knees set steadily on the mattress, his bare cheeks exposed, and reaching for his cock and then yelped when Erik was unexpectedly lifting his face up above the penis and began to swallow it all.

 

Charles grasped when Erik started to suck with quite an effort, hard and deep. It almost made him come in one hot swallow. Then Erik pulled it off, his lips lingering on its head, then pressed his tongue on it, licking like the thirsty man while his hands moving to rub his balls.

 

It was a back fire. Charles’s mind was staggering frantically. Erik did what Charles supposed he was made, a horny Omega in heat who worshipped his Alpha. He gripped Erik’s back hairs and pulled it toward him, trying to control while his heart was bleeding. It shouldn’t have happened. Both of them knew.

 

They were playing a role, the play that should happen as the Alpha and Omega, but they approached it with cautions, aware of burning the other, or worse, themselves.

 

Erik was still sucking his cock greedily until it was reddened and hard. He licked all the leaking pre-come and his body couldn’t resist the urge to thrust himself against the mattress. Erik’s groan was increasing loud and obscenely as he was desperately rutting against the mattress, his hips grinding faster. And Charles just came into Erik’s mouth with a picture of his Omega painfully wriggling in need.

 

He didn’t wait until Charles’s protest but started to clean up the mess with the lips and tongue. Erik’s cock was throbbing in the sheet. His tongue was still lingering in the tip of Charles’s as though he was in a decision to make him hard again. Charles didn’t want that to happen. Snatching the other’s shoulders hard and launched to put his lips on Erik’s jaws, inhaled the Omega scent deeply, and whispered to his earlobe, “Put your fingers inside.”

 

And Erik complied with a soft wail. He spread his legs, exposed to Charles, one hand holding his cheek firmly. The other hand was rasping around the hold, and pushing a finger into it. It caused a long hoarse whimper from Erik’s throat. Charles didn’t wait the chance to pass. He gripped Erik’s jaws and buried his face on his neck, started licking and whispering Erik’s name over and over again.

 

“More,” Charles pledged and Erik instantly did so. It was a content moment, watching an omega fucking him while he was embracing him loosely and beholding the beauty of it.

 

It took a moment when Erik came again, this time without even touching his cock. His fingers were wrapped around tightly, his mouth was open wide. He lifted his face up in spasm, exposing the long neck and collarbone, both had bruises and marks spread over.

 

They were both panting. This time the orgasm made Erik fumble. He slowly leant his body on Charles and almost lost his consciousness, only the raw sexual instinct running through his veins.

 

It caught Charles off guard. Only he could do right now was hugging Erik, but he couldn’t. So he just touched the other’s shoulder blades and hold on like that, enjoying the good scent from an Omega and the smell of breeding.

 

They stayed like that in silence. The heat was cooling off and Charles’s heart was racing slower. However, Erik didn’t seem to pull off easily. Charles heard a small noise, like a faint cry from the body as the other was loosely consoling. After that, Charles heard the other speaking,

 

“The sentinels will be destroyed within months. I have plans.”

 

Charles didn’t know how to reply. It was possible that Erik was dreaming.

 

“You can go to sleep.”

 

Erik didn’t speak, but eventually pulled out of Charles’s touch. His face was blank, still unreadable. Charles at the time desperately needed his power to come back, at least if he could have read that puzzling mind—

 

He decided to pull another trick.

 

“Why do you suppress my telepathy? You always advocate mutants not to be taken away their mutation.”

 

Erik’s face seemed to change into a sad expression. He looked torn and devastated, “I don’t want you to restrain me. It’s for a while now. I didn’t mean to hold you on for long.”

 

Without a pause, Charles reached to his arms and hold still. His breath stopped, “what?”

 

“I will let you go if this is done.”

 

Charles’s blood was frozen, “No you can’t. With what you’re about to do, you can’t carry it--”

 

“I physically can. Don’t underestimate me,” Erik said sharply. Now he was fully conscious and  _angry_. With the same intimidating mask he wore in the public, tough and stern. “I was an Omega and a holocaust survivor and I survived through this without getting raped. My power was my weapon.”

 

Charles’s body was shaking with fury. He said in the lower voice, “you have no right to risk what you claimed as your body while you’re having  _my_  baby too!”

 

“It’s not about you and me, Charles” Erik leered back, “it’s about the future. The humans wiped us out and the way to fight back is to produce another mutant. You know this rule since you saw me. I thought you were prepared for this outcome.”

 

“Yes, I know the fuck is happening to me. Of course I prepared for the bloody outcome but I can’t believe you will be stupid enough to risk the life of an unborn child with you without—”

 

“What do you suggest me to? The Alpha’s protection? As I said it’s not between us. It’s just an animal instinct as you said so. We are only clinging on our sexual appetite. You said we’re degraded, yes, we are. But I also don’t want to lose a part of me that still can have a newborn mutant. And you’re here, just to make this happen.”

 

Charles’s nose flared. His erection was softened and he no longer felt arousal, only rage and frustration. He didn’t expect the love from Erik, not even caring or affection as the other normal Alpha and Omega would have under the circumstances. But now, with Erik’s decision, it was far beyond the worst happen by ‘not playing by the roles’ as Erik always intended to.

 

Charles finally came up with words, “then I don’t want to help you. The child is not your revenge. They aren’t born to serve your stupid ego.”

 

“Oh, who said with the ego now, professor? Who the hell is resigned to fight back for his own kind after the exile? You waste all the potentials about mutants for your job position.”

 

“But this is about a life of a person!” He was urged to force Erik into his containment, holding him until he changed his mind or was suffocated in Charles’s embrace. The mixed feelings were overwhelming and his ears were jarring by the piercing hurt from hatred to Erik and fear of losing him.

 

Trembling, Charles wanted to believe he still had a chance, a slight hope.

 

“We could still have it, Erik.”

 

Then Erik’s smile, not with a sneer or smirk he used to do, but a genuine smile, like an ordinary man without a façade.

“I know you can’t lie any longer. You still care. Even you lost everything; you still want to hold the glimpse of hope from a baby you don’t want at the first place.”

 

Whether he should feel, angry, mad at Erik, it didn’t matter much as that Erik lured him into this self-pathetic confession.

 

Erik just sighed; he looked older at least ten years. Now when they were intimate, Charles could see a glimpse of changes on his face. He was consolable.

“I know you wouldn’t want to do it, so as I said before.”

 

Then his face was full of determination. Abruptly Charles felt the swift movement of something heavy and solid moving past. Within a second Charles was pulled hard, dragged by the heavy chain made from pure metal, cold and strict around his wrist. Before Charles had time to speak, Erik put him laid down. The chain was submitted to his power and tied his hands above the head, fluttered them with the cupboard above his head.

 

“You said one thing that is interesting. You want to protect the unborn child.  How can you be so sure it is your own free will to breed and break me when I’m not obliged to your superiority?

 

Charles, struggling hopelessly to get rid of the chains, almost fainted.

 

When the roles were reversed, Erik recoiled into the old self; blunt and cold-hearted. “To prove that, professor, you would fuck me, though you don’t want to.”

 

Another impulse jolted into Charles’s body again. Erik curled around Charles’s waist, holding it highly and kissed his abdomen. It sent Charles’s terrifying electrified. After that, he was stroking Charles’s cock repeatedly with the same rhyme he did with the finger inside his hole. Charles’s hands ached from the chain, while fighting his sexual urge trying to overcome his anger.

 

Erik was above him, breathing fast. His face was flush. He tightened his jawlines. It was the Magneto’s mask, driven by rage, revenge and grief. With a singer pause had passed, Erik pushed himself into him with a sharp pang.

 

The man gulped in pain, his eyes shut. Charles was still struggling with the urge when his cock was buried deep inside of the Omega’s body and became harder to push away. Erik’s body, wrenched, was sweating with the hormonal scent, driving Charles to act by his nature against all odds. His cock began to fall deeper inside Erik, fulfilling him and ready to spray the seeds to impregnate the Omega.

 

Erik, still closing his eyes, began to move. Charles felt the jolt inside his body, his heart was beating fast by the veins rushing through and trying to break out, his wrists burned by the metal chains but still struggling to break free. His eyes were blurry by tears. If he could leave his body for a while to see this scene from a third person’s eye view, both humiliation and self-confession would come to him much easier. The instinct started to push him over the edge, making him confess only the drive was raw and intense, emotions and morals vanished like dust. All was cut off to the purity of survive. Then everything began to black out.

 

When he was about to pass out, Charles felt the weight on his face, shredding tears away. It was Erik’s hand, rubbing his face lightly, almost like a caring touch. “Breathe, Charles.” His voice sounded wrecked.

 

Charles opened his eyes, seeing Erik above him, and then he understood. Their bodies were connected with the same movement; a strong breeding bond was built. Erik left his pain and tried to ease it. His eyes were glimmering and red as he looked at Charles, daring him to compete in this suffering. Later, his hands were moving to his chest, rubbing his nipples and Charles cried in respond, aching in pain.

 

A heart beat passed, Erik, hesitantly, leaned over and kissed him.

 

It was a chaste kiss, brief and almost like a light touch on his mouth but all of sudden the tension was evaporated. Charles’s body was at ease. He whimpered with pleasure when Erik started thrusting against him harder. He could feel the heat inside Erik’s body that made him yearn for more thrust by moving his hips, assimilating into Erik’s body. His tears were still streaming down his face.

 

No one talked. There was only silence and the sound of fabric of clothes and the flesh bumping on each other. No moaning, only a whimper and cry from the back of their throat that could hardly heard.

 

At that time Charles felt a strong feeling rushing from his spine, sending to the groin and Erik internally responded to it. His body suddenly stopped moving, the limbs shuddered. Afterwards, it was Charles who didn’t have it enough. He instinctively ploughed himself into the body as if he was desperate for imprinting Erik, claiming his.

 

Still trembling, Erik reached to touch Charles’s chest to balance himself after the imprint and without a warning, shifted his body, the legs spreading wider, and pushed hard again and again senselessly. Now they couldn’t both resist a cry, coming loud and harsh, but no names was recalled, heard or moaned to. Their eyes were close, shut until the last bolt jolting them into the one final sharp thrust came forward. Erik’s moth was open; this time there was no sound.

 

Charles sensed his body reacted strangely and knew it was knotted. His seeds, now buried into Erik’s walls, smeared the left over his holes. Erik’s body was less tensed and grew limbless so as his. Then he noticed Erik didn’t touched his own cock while mating with him, as if he strongly denied taking a pleasure on this breeding. Charles’s heart ached, twisted by humiliation and anger.

 

The last picture he saw before passing out was Erik staring back at him with an emotionless expression then it was a snap. All was it was gone within a second.

 

* * *

 

 

Exhausted and tired, Charles jerked up with the first thought sending to his mind instantly before open the eyes: he had mated, more like being raped by the Omega.

 

The second was a slight brushing in his mind. His telepath began to work unassuingly because the drug was dense. Still he managed to sense another mind, more familiar, wrapped with concern, love and worry.

 

Raven, sleeping beside him in the chair, had her arms wrapped around her head as her head bent down next to him. She went to sleep while holding his hand.

 

 _Raven_ , Charles sent a message to wake her up. Her body startled, then she bolted up, looking at him.

 

“Hi,” Charles tried to smile. His voice was hoarse and dry.

 

His sister’s face was withering, the tears sprung out from the same face Charles knew since she was a baby sister, crying from bullying at school. This time the wrinkles made her look five years older than she was. It was another evidence that they both had gone so far more than Charles ever dreamed their life to be.

 

She couldn’t speak, only holding his hand.  _It’s okay_ , Charles sent her another in the head.  _My power came back. Where’s Erik?_

His sister swallowed. It had better be answered in the mind.  _You know he’s gone, Charles._

 

Of course, he knew.

 

_I’m so sorry. It shouldn’t be you who had to suffer like this. I didn’t tell you that–_

_Don’t._ Charles’s another hand reached out to clasp Raven’s hand.  _Don’t ever blame yourself again. It’s not your fault._

 

Raven sniffled, her eyes were swollen red. This time she said, “we will get through this, Charles. I will never leave you, no matter what happen.”

 

 _I love you_ , he said, trying to comfort her with the warm memories of them staying together since their youth, reckless and wild. It became harder to project when his mind was still lingering with the last piece of memories that was habituated in him like a parasite.

 

After staying silently for a while, Raven said, “I hate to say when you’re still weak but we had better leave this place,” Raven said.

 

Charles’s mind was drained out. Desperately he asked,  _Can't we just go home?_

“It’s not safe anymore, not any places nearby.” Her voice was shaking. Then Charles sensed the tremor, the vibration of fear and dismay.

 

_Please, Raven. Look at me._

 

Not facing him at all, Raven looked down on their holding hands, almost sobbed. “He’s going to destroy this city to end all the sentinels and humans by tomorrow. He plans to kill them all.”

 

 

 


End file.
